


Point If You Mean It

by monchy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monchy/pseuds/monchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inadvertently, Kurt falls in love with Cooper Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point If You Mean It

The feeling sort of sneaks up on him, and it’s a total surprise simply because he’s always been entirely too aware of his own heart. He’d worshipped Blaine for months before anything happened, had liked Adam well before falling for him, had even grudgingly admitted his own attraction to Sebastian before their disastrous on and off relationship. So falling in love with Cooper Anderson, of all people, comes as a surprise.

Kurt meets Cooper again when he moves to New York, begging for a couch to sleep in at Blaine’s. He doesn’t remember Kurt, and Kurt is so offended by the lack of memory from his ex’s brother and so open about it, that Cooper makes a point of making it up to him.

It starts with text messages, little tidbits describing Cooper’s short visit to Lima in his senior year.

I remember your white shirt, sexy, slim, nice. I remember. (Kurt doesn’t know if there was a white shirt, but he goes with it).

I remember Blainers face when he introduced you, so proud. (This one hurts a little, because they’re good friends now, but Blaine is still a sore spot for him).

I remember you said I was the most handsome man in Ohio *winky face*. (He still is).

When the invitations start coming, Kurt is almost forced to say yes. Blaine nearly begs him to take his brother out, says that he loves him but that he’s driving him crazy, and who’s Kurt to say no to free stuff from a pretty man? So they go out, to movies and plays and dinners, where Cooper talks non-stop and points at stuff importantly. He’s the most ridiculous person Kurt’s ever met, but he makes him laugh like no one before.

When Cooper lands a role in a small production off-Broadway, Kurt’s the first one to hear about it, and his happiness is so genuine that he doesn’t mind when Cooper holds him long and tight just to be able to use the feeling later.

They go together to Blaine’s wedding, and it’s only natural: they’re both single and happy to be that way, so why not? Sebastian is the one to point it out, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when they’re sharing a quick dance and saying:

“Going for the second Anderson, then?”

Kurt slaps him playfully for the suggestion, because it’s Sebastian, after all, but he can’t stop thinking about it after. Now the natural physicality of Cooper’s touches and his stupid smile feel like something more, and Kurt starts feeling hot and cold whenever Cooper is around.  
They keep going out together, though, Cooper using the pretense of making up for his forgetting Kurt that one time, even after months of friendship. He’s still ridiculous and pretty, and he still makes Kurt laugh. If Kurt’s stomach does summersaults whenever they’re together these days, then he’s more than happy to ignore them.

It happens on a late November afternoon. It’s cold and rainy, and when Cooper shows up at his place, cheesecake in hand and soaked to the bone, Kurt can do nothing but let him in and let him borrow some dry clothes. They share the cake, Kurt’s favorite – because Cooper knows all of his favorites – and they talk and laugh, and Cooper’s wearing Kurt’s clothes, and it’s been so long since he was just Cooper instead of Blaine’s annoying older brother, and Kurt thinks his heart is going to explode. Kurt kisses him. He kisses Cooper’s stupid smile, and it’s nothing like kissing Blaine, and it feels nothing like loving Blaine had.

“I love you.” It’s Cooper who says it first, steady and happy and so easy.

“How do I know you mean it if you’re not pointing?”

Cooper laughs, presses his index finger to Kurt’s nose, and repeats, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

It’s true, Kurt realizes then. He loves Cooper, sneaky feelings suddenly filling him from head to toe. He laughs, and he’s pretty sure this is it for him, because love should always be this easy.


End file.
